This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Ii, this Fall, joined the INBRE supported team on the Anchorage campus of the University of Alaska. Her research areas are: (1) Classification of multiple homologous recombination pathways that are distinguished by the downstrema DNA repair enzymes. (2) Role of RNase H2 in DNA repair and genome stability. (3) DNA repair and genome stability controlled by protein SUMOylation (targest proteins: related to cancer and aging).